


kisses & fireworks

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, cos some of them are, different lengths and genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: a small collection of hyuken drabbles & ficlets. All of the genres are different and I have put all of these drabbles together in hopes they end up being an enjoyable read to people who love this ship. There is a bit of this and that, so hope you find something that you like.  Some may be snippets into bigger worlds, some are just meant to stay as drabbles but all have been written with care and love~Some are sweet, some are angsty, some more playful. Some have been posted and some not yet, but still! enjoy~
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 15





	1. -when daisies can't play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to also share some of my hyuken drabbles here on ao3! They haven't gone through crazy heavy edition so they are in a way lighter reads. I still hope it's enjoyable though. 
> 
> All of these have been written from July onwards! So they aren't that old~ 
> 
> Don't have much to say lol just, want to share
> 
> Other than that. May you enjoy~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: when daisies can't play pretend
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 662W
> 
> |-soulmate AU
> 
> //Jaehwan lowered his gaze, slight concern over his being, "It's all play pretend though- the agency says that it's good for my career"
> 
> "Because you sing love songs"

The air in the recording booth felt heavy. There hadn't been a sole moment where the tension had skyrocketed so much, neither an instance where his heartbeats resonated that loudly against his ribcage. Sanghyuk couldn't have foreseen it no matter how many times his mind had played out this scenario, which had been more than he could count. 

"Yes, I'm Sanghyuk," he uttered, voice small, words being let out in a light tremble and hands fidgety. Anxiety shot through his veins in a haste, he suddenly felt too big in such small a space. But the look in Jaehwan's eyes actually made him feel smaller in ways he couldn't grasp, "I have been looking forward to this" mentioned in almost a whisper that fell from his lips.

Jaehwan was frozen in his spot, standing right in front of the mic with dilated pupils in complete astonishment, "Sanghyuk...?" 

The disbelief was evident, so much that Sanghyuk grabbed a marker from inside the backpack draping on his shoulder. He wrote on his wrist, probably words that held only a special meaning to both of them,  _ 'I will find you in the daisies field' _

It mirrored quickly on Jaehwan's wrist, his skin getting inked in the same hue of blue from Sanghyuk's marker,"And I will go back to you, even if years pass" Jaehwan added.

Sanghyuk breathed heavy and long, difficulty evidently giving him a hard time on how to pick things up from where they left off,"It's been long" 

"You were 14 back then" Jaehwan said, a low chuckle escaping his lips, remembrances unlocking in the depths of his mind and coming back vividly, "They really didn't want you near me"

Sanghyuk was aware, he knew long conversations had turned into prussian or black marker blemishes all over his forearm for a chance to talk to Jaehwan, "I'm sorry"

"It's been so long..." Jaehwan uttered faintly, "too long, you really were a kid back then and now look at you"

Sanghyuk took a step forward, hesitance embracing him, "I heard..." he began, "that you got a love confession the other day, a public one"

Jaehwan lowered his gaze, slight concern over his being, "It's all play pretend though- the agency says that it's good for my career"

"Because you sing love songs"

"Taekwoon-hyung can't remember his soulmate, but he hopes it somehow prompts a reaction"

"By pretending to be with someone taken"

Jaehwan bit his bottom lip, words tried leaving him before he could speak again and a light tremble course through him, "Sanghyuk, I thought I lost you--"

"Because he is older"

"It's never about that"

It didn't matter just how much money Sanghyuk's family had, how much they gave him. For them Jaehwan hadn't been enough and Sanghyuk had been ripped from his soulmate the moment he had found him. Yet love is not to be torn like a flower from the soil, "And yet you still sing about daisies"

It meant loyalty, somehow hidden through the lyrics of Jaehwan's title tracks. He spoke of uncertainty, reunion seemed unreachable yet feelings always lingering and promises tied into melodies- Sanghyuk heard them all.

"Don't make it official" Sanghyuk begged, "Hyung, I escaped, for you I did"

"What if they take you from me again"

"Hyung I'm not a child anymore," the gap between was closed by Sanghyuk, his hand reaching for Jaehwan's wrist and his thumb caressing the inks stains in them.

Sanghyuk brought him closer, Jaehwan's frame felt small in between his arms. He understood the doubts, he took in the fears and sealed an unspoken promise with his lips pressing on Jaehwan's forehead, "we found each other again, right?"

There were no words Jaehwan could have told him, none that could get the point across far more clearer than touching the younger's lips with his own.

The first of many, resuming from where they left off with youth not being an obstacle but a life still yet to mend.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a Sanghyuk birthday event! ^^
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	2. -As pastels collide with carmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: As pastels collide with carmine
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> WC: 878W
> 
> |-soulmate AU / hanahaki disease / angst
> 
> //At times Sanghyuk wishes he wasn’t that much of a burden for the older, but he is still grateful that he is keeping that other guy away. His mind asks him, ‘Who even was that Lee Jaehwan?’, a question he shouldn’t have even conjured

The rush to his bedroom as apologies are the only words slipping from his lips feels maddening. The flat’s hall where he has lived at with Hakyeon ever since being a teenager seems to stretch right before his eyes and he can’t help but shut himself in his room, much to Hakyeon’s desperate knocking, “Hyuk-ah! open the door”

He wishes he could blame it on a simple tantrum, that there was nothing more to it but the annoyance at the clinginess displayed by Hakyeon and his recently found soulmate. It’s truly unexplainable, as his body slides down the door and his eyes start filling themselves to the brim with freshly formed tears. There is a tug at his chest and an overwhelming nauseous feeling he perceives before he is soon falling on his side- coughing overtaking him and making his body tremble terribly, “Sanghyuk-ah?”

He hears his name being called, inquiries and concern directed his way just by being called by the older, “Tell him to leave, whoever he is, tell him to leave” Sanghyuk whispers, hands helping himself up from the floor slightly.

“He is my boyfriend’s brother--I can’t tell him to leave” is told to him in a muffled reply. He was against that Lee Hongbin coming to their house, he had said that he could just say hi and skip any more interaction than that, he had only agreed to stay at home because Hakyeon wanted to introduce to him the person life had chosen as his destined one. Yet he hadn’t foreseen how he would react when said person would show up to his door with his older brother.

It probably was love at first sight, that thing he really didn’t believe in after seeing a close friend of his having had to go through surgery for falling and not being reciprocated. Yet here he is, with his heart choosing to go at one thousand miles an hour only for him to crash disastrously and make him collide like a vehicle that had lost all control. 

Sanghyuk can’t really comprehend what it is, whether that darned butterscotch hue that caught him off guard coupled with those bright eyes was the cause--or if it had to do with the way that guy’s laughter made his body tremble. All he is aware of is how his throat burns, how his voice seems on the verge of being gone and Hakyeon’s incessant knocking, “I’m going to get the keys” 

He hears Hakyeon apologizing to his guests and how he tells his boyfriend and his brother that he is sorry he has to put an abrupt end to this but,  _ ‘his dongsaeng is in pain right now’ . _ At times Sanghyuk wishes he wasn’t that much of a burden for the older, but he is still grateful that he is keeping that other guy away. His mind asks him,  _ ‘Who even was that Lee Jaehwan?’, _ a question he shouldn’t have even conjured, for the moment that name is even pronounced in his mind the coughing becomes worse.

It feels like his throat is being scrapped, like someone had taken to hurt him with sandpaper rubbing against his vocal chords and his body falls forward - coughs falling one after the other making he shut his eyes.

It seems endless in his own skewed perception of time and all his mind displays is that stranger’s smile, and he so abhors it warms him yet the convulsions worsen the more he visualizes him. Sanghyuk isn’t truly aware as to why, the emotions of falling first sight shouldn’t bring him to this point - if it even has something to do with feelings of that kind. 

The moment Hakyeon throws the door open and wraps his arms around Sanghyuk’s quivering body passes unnoticed by him- only focusing when he hears Hakyeon shrieking in a way that makes his eyes open in a haste, Hakyeon’s worried eyes in front of him, his thumb in a careful touch against his lips, “What happened to you?”

Sanghyuk wishes he held the answer to that, yet his mind shuts when he sees Hakyeon’s fingers tinted in scarlet, “It burns” he says weakly. 

“Of course it does! You just choked on petals, of course it burns-”

“What colour” Sanghyuk intervenes in a panic, freeing himself from Hakyeon’s grasp and grabbing the scattered petals on his rug in a haste, desperation evident in the way he grasps the petals, “What kind did he give me-”

“Sanghyuk, stop!” Hakyeon shouts, trying to get him off the carpeted floor, “They are bloodied, you won’t know”

And Sanghyuk rushes to the bathroom to wash away the blood that stained the beginning signs of whatever it is that he is feeling, “Daffodils and lilacs….” he utters, the blood twirling away in the sink and revealing bright yellow that mocks him and a purple hues that pity him in his hands, a collision of love at first sight that wasn’t to be reciprocated. And there’s not much he can say, except something that makes his eyes tear up the moment Hakyeon comes in, a question he in futility asks for he already knows what he will be told, “He is taken, isn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a thing for soulmate AUs and for this event I wrote this drabble for, I couldn't help myself but use two of my favourite tropes: soulmates and hanahaki. And mixing them together was bound to happen. It's sad I know ;; but I hope I can make this world a bigger one to compensate for the sadness ♡
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
